The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing and more particularly to a structure for facilitating the operation of not only winding a fishline but also reversing a bail simultaneously with preventing a fishline from becoming entangled.
A conventional spinning reel for fishing includes a semi-annular bail which is mounted, via a bail support member and a bail holder, at the leading ends of a pair of rotor supporting arms provided on a rotor so that the semi-annular bail reversibly pivots between a fishline winding position and a fishline freely playing-out position.
When a handle fitted to the reel body is manually operated to turn the rotor in the fishline-winding direction after the bail is pushed down to the fishline-winding position, the fishline is wound on the spool making a longitudinal reciprocating motion in linking with the rotation of the rotor. When casting is performed after the bail is pushed down to the fishline playing-out position, the fishline wound on the spool is played-out in a spiral manner.
The conventional bail support member is fitted with a line roller for guiding the fishline to the spool as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication NO. Sho. 58-194680 or Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 61-18678.
FIG. 17 shows a line roller fitting structure as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Sho. 58-194680, wherein reference character 1 designates a bail support member. The bail support member 1 includes a support portion 3 pivotably fitted to the leading end of a rotor support arm, and a bail mounting portion 5 integral with the leading end of the support portion 3. A tapped hole 7 is bored in the support portion 3 and a mating groove 9 is provided opposite to the tapped hole 7 in the bail mounting portion 5.
Reference character 11 designates a line roller; and 13 and 15, center pins for supporting the line roller 11. One center pin 13 is fitted in the mating groove, whereas the other center pin 15 is fitted in a screw member 17. Conical recessed receiving faces 13a, 15a are formed at the leading ends of the respective center pins 13, 15.
Recessed portions 19, 21 are formed in both axial end portions of the line roller 11, and the center pins 13, 15 are each allowed to loosely fit in the recessed portions 19, 21. Spherical concentric bulges 23, 25 are provided concentric with respect to the recessed portions 19, 21.
The line roller 11 is mounted such that after the line roller 11 is inserted through the tapped hole 7 so that the line roller 11 is located between the support portion 3 and the bail mounting portion 5 and the one spherical bulge 23 is brought into abutment with the receiving face 13a of the center pin 13, the screw member 17 is screwed into the tapped hole 7 so that the receiving face 15a of the center pin 15 secured to the screw member 17 is brought into abutment with the other spherical bulge 25.
FIG. 18 shows a line roller fitting structure as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 61-18678. In this conventional fitting structure, a tapped hole 33 and an axial hole 35 are respectively provided in a support portion 29 and a bail mounting portion 31 both constituting a bail support member 27, and the line roller 41 is fitted to a bail support member 27 such that a screw member 37 having a support shaft 39 which is integrally molded with the screw member 37 and on which the line roller 41 is fitted, is screwed into the tapped hole 33.
In any conventional line roller fitting structure thus proposed, the tapped hole 7, (33) is provided in the support portion 3, (29) of the bail support member 1, (27), and the line roller 11, (41) is fitted in the direction toward the bail mounting portion 5, (31) through the tapped hole 7, (33).
Therefore, the provision of the tapped hole 7, (33) tends to make the support portion 3, (29) bulky, which adversely affect both the rotational balance of the rotor rotating at high speed during winding and the operation of reversing the bail.
Since the head of the screw member 17, (37) for preventing removal of the line roller 11, (41) protrudes from the support portion 3, (29), there arises a problem in that the fishline is likely to entangle around the protruded head.